A Meeting in Wokingham
by me.love.to.read
Summary: A story about true soulmates. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a writer. I have a good fantasy though. Normally I don't put anything on paper, but I think it would be nice for a change to try something. I haven't much else on my hands at the moment. It is kind of a one-shot. Maybe I will add another chapter if my fantasy is working ;-) and I have enough (good) revieuws. It probably isn't much different from the other stories here. Please do review if you read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

Still a little jetlagged from the long flight from Philadelphia to London I was finally sitting in England. In a little town called Wokingham. It is not London, but still I'm in England. My parents wanted some time together and asked if they could travel in England during the summer. Mike and I could stay home, though we were invited for a couple of days to come. Mike turned it down and stays the summer over at his best friend. After all what happened over the last 6 years, the death of Allison, Ian Thomas, A, me and Ezra, 4 years of study at NYU, it seemed a nice opportunity for me to get a couple of days away from New York and Rosewood, as I would stay in my parent's house during the time they were away. Well I have dealt with the death parts, although sometimes we still miss Allison, and this whole A-thing was gone, but I'm not sure if I want to see Ezra. After our first year together we thought everything would be easier, but it didn't. We ended up saying nothing to my parents, nothing to anyone, just the girls knew we were once a couple. After graduating from Rosewood High I went to NYU. Ezra was teaching at Hollis and we thought we could make it work, but before I even went to NYU, we called it quits. We still loved each other, but we both thought it would be too difficult to be together. It broke my heart, and I think it did his to. Well I'm actually sure it broke his too, as I saw it in his eyes, whenever we met over that first summertime. I think we were both very stubborn and that's why we didn't reconcile. Well and after the summer I went to NYU and it got a little easier. Well just a little… The first months I put all my energy in school and studying. I met David at the library. He was funny and made me laugh. That's how we started to be a couple. I really like David, our relationship is easy, but I know he is not the guy where I will end up with the rest of my life, although we are now 3 years officially a couple. I think he thinks the same about me, but we're having fun now and go with the flow. David and I planned some fun stuff over the summertime, as well as I did with the girls, but still it felt I needed to go to England, away from all the stuff from my past. David supported me by saying I had to go. It would be a nice opportunity.

Anyway I'm sitting here now in my hotel room, being bored. I should get my head on other thoughts than this. My parents are today travelling around and they will be back around 6pm. It is now 2pm, so I still have a couple of hours to do something, nothing. I'm getting crazy in this hotel room and need to get out of here. I decide to see if there is a public place I can sit and read. I brought some new good books for me to read. At the reception they recommend the bar across the street. I decide to take their suggestion.

I'm sitting in the corner of the small bar. As I look across the bar, there are not much people. A few old men sitting at the bar with a beer in their hand, a small group of guys, probably friends, chatting over a cup of coffee. The waitress is coming and asking me what I will have. I order a latte. I take a look at the book I brought to read. It's a good one. I take another glance at the group of guys as they laugh. And then I look in his blue eyes. Our eyes are locked for a minute, as he keeps on laughing with his friends. I'm shocked. Shocked looking in his eyes, which still gives me electric shocks through my spine. Shocked for seeing him! It is really him. Well it really looks like him. It can't be him. My brains are working fully. It has been 5 years since we ended things between us. After that summertime I have been merely in New York and tried not to go too much to Rosewood. It goes through my head "it can't be him" and I take another glance. He definitely looks like him. The dark, slightly curly hear, his blue eyes and his gorgeous face. He looks my way again and again our eyes meet. I feel a little embarrassed and look away again. He must be 28 by now, but he still has this boyish look. I can't keep my eyes away and look again as I see him looking at me. He is looking at me and I stare back at him. We look in each other's eyes and again it gives me chills. I think I am just crazy. The waitress is bringing me my latte, so I have to look away again. I thank her and force myself to open my book and read and not look at him anymore. The first 10 minutes I find it hard to keep my thoughts at the book, but soon it catches my attention and I'm totally shut out of the rest of the bar, the rest of the world, as the book is now my world.

I must have been in my book-world for some time, as I hear somebody say _"hi"_ to me. I look up and look straight into his blue eyes. I say _"hi"_ as well and look at him with a question in my eyes. My heart is pounding in my chest. I wonder what he is doing at my table. He asks if he can sit down. I nod. He keeps on staring in my eyes and I feel totally weak in my stomach. I hope he doesn't see what his staring at me, does with me. He says he saw me reading my book for the last hour and that it was very nice to see that again. I don't know what to say, so I blurt out _"What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same"_ is what he replies to me. We just stare at each other for a moment, while I try to get my thoughts in order. He has probably a woman in his life, maybe even as a wife, or maybe he already has children. But why I'm I thinking this, I have a boyfriend too, although he is not the one. I finally get a grip and ask _"How are you doing?"_ He answers _"I'm fine. How about yourself?" "Yes, I'm good. So what are you doing here in this little town in England? I never would have thought to see you here."_ I reply. _"It's kind of a bachelor thing with the guys." _I feel disappointment coming over me, he is getting married. Then he continues _"Hardy, you remember him? He is getting married, and we are having a little bachelor party over here. What about you?"_ The disappointment is quickly gone by feeling relieved, he might be still available, with a quick thought of why am I even having all these thoughts. I tell him that I just graduated NYU, which he congratulates me on. That my job, as a publicist in New York, starts just one week before the summer holiday ends. That I'm living there together with my boyfriend, that I'm happy in life. I tell him all the facts, that are going on in my life, like to a stranger, so it seems like you're a happy person. He looks at me and smiles. He tells me, after 4 years of Hollis it is time to move on, and he got a job as a professor in NYU. He still writes stories and maybe a book he wrote will get published, which would be great for him. I really do hope he is happy. He seems happy. We chatted like this for about 20 minutes, as he says the guys are waiting for him. As he stands up from his chair I blurt out _"I've missed you"_. He stops halfway and looks at me, I try to figure out what he is thinking. As I grew older I'm not keeping my feelings in check, I learned to share more and take chances, although sometimes it doesn't seem like I do, but I want to believe I do, at least now I do. He tells me he is seeing someone, but I think there is a glance in his eyes. I know that look, I know him well enough. So this time I tell him again, or it is more coming out as a whisper _"I really do miss you!"_ still looking into his eyes. I can see it, he missed me to, but I see his brains spinning what to reply. He looks away, looks at me again and says softly _"I__'ve__ miss__ed__ you to. I have to go though. Bye Aria."_ As he walks away, tears coming in my eyes, when the realization hits me I'm still not over him. He doesn't look back, he just walks away. At least I kind of tried to let him know how I'm feeling. How do you tell a person you're still in love with them, haven't seen or talked to the person in 5 years, while yourself having another man in your life and living a life they don't know about. It just hits me, I really have to move on, go forward with David or be on my one for a while and live my life not being content anymore, but living a life where I can truly say I'm happy. I don't want to think about it anymore, it makes me sad, I want to move on, I need to think about this later not now. I pick up my book again, for I still have about an hour to wait for my parents to show up. I send them a text I'm in the small bar across the hotel. My thoughts are wandering for a while, but as before, I'm starting to get in my book-world again.

I have no idea for how long I've been reading, when my name is called _"Aria!"_. It is still quiet in the small bar. As my name echoes through the bar, from the corner of my eye I see the waitress, the old men, and a familiar looking couple at the bar, staring at the man standing in the door, who called my name. I look at him too, with big eyes. Slowly he walks towards me. He doesn't have to say anything. I can see it in his eyes, he still loves me! I think he can see it in mine as well, as he starts to walk faster upon me. I stand up with the book in my hands. When he is near, I drop the book on the table. He cups his hands around my face and gives a soft, passionate kiss, as if it is the last time he kisses me. Or better the first time kisses me after 5 years. I kiss him back passionately, as I slip my tongue in his mouth, he answers with his. My hands go up, around his neck, going through his hair, pulling him closer. His hands go down around my waist as he also pulls me closer. After a few minutes we let each other go. Again he cups my face with his hands, his hands I so missed. He looks me in the eyes and says _"I've missed you so much! There wasn't a single moment I haven't thought about you! I tried to get in touch with you again 5 years ago, but your parents told me you had a boyfriend. I thought you moved on, I thought I had to move on, but I didn't__, I couldn't.__ I still love you!"_ My eyes get watery as I hear him say these words. A big smile on my face appears and the only thing I can say and have to say is _"Me too!"_.


	2. Chapter 2

ELLA'S POV

"_Aria is in the little bar across the hotel"_ I read out loud to Byron from my mobile.

"_I think we will be back in Wokingham in about 30 minutes"_ Byron replies to me.

I love it that Aria came over to England for just a couple of days. I've missed my little girl a lot over the past 5 years. Well little, she's now 23, so my little girl is an adult now, with her own life in the City. A life she seemed to have pretty well figured out, at her age. She just graduated from NYU and I'm so proud of her. And then this wonderful job she will start in a couple of weeks. She has a sweet boyfriend who is taking care of her. What can a mother wish more for!

Well I did miss her after she graduated Rosewood High. Her senior year she had to take in a lot, as well as we, after Allison her body was found, we had her funeral. Hanna's accident. The strange death of Ian Thomas. The even weirder story of the girls harassed by someone who called himself A. I've never fully understood what had happened to our girls with this A-figure. The girls got arrested because of it. It was hard on all of us. And of course our troubles at home, after returning from Iceland. She had become so mature that year in Iceland. Maybe more mature than I wished for. She had been so good dealing with all the things going on in her life. Yes, I saw she had difficult times, but in general she was very strong. I know she had that from me.

But as strong as she seemed it looked she suddenly fell apart over the summer after graduation. I knew something had happened, it had upset her very much. After the arrest she opened up, but suddenly she closed herself of again. She said she was okay, but any stranger could see she was not. After the summer she went to NYU and everything seemed all right. Her grades were good, more than good. She met a guy, a really sweet guy. After she met him, it looked like she was doing better, although she didn't wanted to come back to Rosewood the following summers. She stayed in New York and just came over for a couple of days now and then. I guess there was just too much history in Rosewood.

Since a couple of months she was living together with David. He had a bigger apartment then her and she moved in, as she almost graduated and wanted to live somewhere else than the dorm she had been living in for the last four years, when she was in college. Understandable.

We are earlier back in Wokingham, than Byron and I expected. So we decide to join Aria for a little while in the bar, before we will go to dinner. We park the car at the car park of the hotel and walk towards the bar. As we enter the bar we see Aria sit in a corner reading a book. I love to see it that she is totally going up in her book-world.

At the bar we order a coffee. As we are standing there we hear a voice call her name _"Aria!_". Like the rest of the few people at the bar, I turn my head to door where the voice is coming from. At my surprise I see Ezra Fitz. Well that's a huge surprise seeing "our" Ezra Fitz from Rosewood, standing in the doorway. And he just called my daughter's name which such an urge. He starts walking to her. I turn my head to Aria and she looks surprised at him. I see her stand up and drop the book she was just reading before. Ezra is still walking to her, he even speeds his moves to her. I see a look in my daughter's eyes I haven't seen before. I even don't know how to describe it. I'm still watching with my mouth open, and not knowing what to say or do, as Ezra reaches to Aria, cups his hands around her face and starts kissing her. If my mouth could drop even further it would. What the hell was Ezra doing! And what the hell is Aria doing by kissing him back? Pulling him closer to her. I look at Byron, who also looking at them with a lot of question marks in his eyes. We look at each other and start walking up to the table. I need to know what this is about. Ezra can just not kiss my daughter like that! She maybe an adult, but this is … this is … I'm short of words and thoughts.

While standing at the back of them, them not seeing Byron or me, he puts his hands around her face again and I hear him say "_I've missed you so much! There wasn't a single moment I haven't thought about you! I tried to get in touch with you again 5 years ago, but your parents told me you had a boyfriend. I thought you moved on, I thought I had to move on, but I didn't, I couldn't. I still love you!"_

I have no clue, what so ever, what he was talking about. I see my daughter getting watery eyes and her face lights up with a smile I haven't seen for a very long time, not since she was in her senior year at Rosewood High, as she just says to him _"Me too!"_ I have no clue of what I'm hearing and I'm flipping out as they start to kiss again. So I scream at Ezra "_What the hell are you doing with my daughter and what the hell are you talking about?"_ I can't keep my feelings under control. I need an explanation!

Both are shocked by hearing my screaming voice. They let each other go very quickly and look with guilt, confidence, relieve, questions, answers, one after another, in their eyes at us. Their eyes go from us to each other, for a few seconds, and turning to us again. Ezra reaches out to Aria, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in. He looks at me with confidence and says _"I'm in love with her__!__"_

I need to digest these words. Haven't I heard him say these words before? I'm digging in my memory as they sound so familiar. Yes, it was at the police station when the girls were arrested. This was what? 5,5 years ago? He was then talking about Spencer wasn't he? After I threatened him with Spencer's parents coming after him, he backed off. I thought he got it. He stayed at Hollis tough. Byron didn't find it necessary that he would disappear from the earth as I did. Byron convinced me he had talked with Ezra and everything was okay. I didn't have to worry about Spencer or whatever. I just let the subject rest, there were too much other things to worry about at the time. Hell, later he came to this faculty mixers at our house. Thought Ezra and I never spoke on a confidential level anymore, like we did before that incident at the police station. I see that Aria and Ezra are waiting for me to answer, to say something. Why is Byron not saying anything? I look at him and I see just a small smile on his face looking at his daughter and her former teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick update this time. Hope you enjoy it! Probably the next and last chapter will take some time, as I want to make it a little longer than the 2nd en 3rd chapter. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>EZRA'S POV<span>

As the alarm rings near my bed I shut it off. I have to wake up. I have to drag my body out of bed and into the bathroom. This will be another long day in teaching. Don't get me wrong I love my job. It is better than I expected, although the students were a lot tougher than in High School or at Hollis. I actually have enough time to write and I got enough inspiration over the last months to finish my second book.

Six months ago I was in Wokingham of all places, attending Hardy's bachelor party and wedding. Hardy's girl came from England. Her grandmother was not doing too well at the time, so they decided to have the wedding in England. That meant also his bachelor party, what turned out to be a lot of fun. The wedding was magical. I had hoped it would also turn out like that for Aria and me, but here I am, waking up alone in bed in some small apartment in the City.

I had been ecstatic when I saw Aria in that bar. How was it possible that we would meet again in Wokingham, England of all places. I couldn't keep my eyes of off her. I couldn't believe I saw her again after 5 years. My heart was pounding in my chest when I walked up to her. I always knew I wasn't over her, but when I laid my eyes on her I was more than a 100% sure I still loved her.

Although the conversation was a little rough in the beginning, I just knew we still had that connection. She still looked the same. Her chocolate brown wavy hair, her beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes told me she had become wiser than she already was, when we were together in Rosewood.

Just when I wanted to leave, she just point out blank told me how much she had missed me. It was not only her words, that knocked me of my feet, but it was the way she said it. I was so surprised that I didn't know how to react. Automatically I told her I moved on. As soon as I was out of the bar, I thought of the last words she told me, and slowly they sank in.

Hardy noticed that my head was not where it was supposed to be, at his bachelor party. He was the one who encouraged me to talk with her in the first place. He asked me if everything was okay, if I got closure out of the conversation, I just had before with Aria. I just looked at him and went straight back to the bar, hoping she would still be there.

She had to know how I was truly feeling about her. Luckily she was in the bar when I got back after half an hour. Oh and her embrace, her kiss, the beautiful sound of her voice felt like being home, being where I needed to be. Well, were we surprised by Ella and Byron watching us all the time. Ella going crazy, trying to link all the dots what went on all those years ago. After Byron calmed her down a little, Aria and I were finally able to explain everything to Ella and Byron. You should have seen our surprised faces, with Byron being okay with all this. He had known all along. He felt obligated to Aria, to tell his wife not everything he knew about us. He wasn't happy at first when he found out, but he saw how happy Aria was. He wanted us to come to them by ourselves. By the time he felt like we had waited long enough, he figured out we broke up. That summer, before Aria was going to NYU, she was not the girl anymore he had seen as in her senior year. A very bubbly and happy one.

Ella had finally calmed down and reasoned. She was not too happy, but also understood it was 5 years ago and Aria was an adult now. That night I had the bachelor party, so I couldn't join Aria and her parents for dinner. But Aria stayed a couple days more in Wokingham, as well as me. We spent the days, she was there, together, we talked about the last 5 years we hadn't been in contact with each other. We had a lot of fun and even went on a dinner with her parents, which felt so good.

Reality hit us though, on the night before she went back to New York. She was in a relationship with a guy. They were living together. She told me she wanted to be with me, that he was not the one she wanted to grow old with. Nonetheless she felt obligated to go back to New York and end the relationship with David, before we would start one.

I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I didn't see coming what came... When she got back she ended her relationship with David, but we didn't get together. Her job started and all her time she put in her new job, which was no problem for me. Our few conversations on the phone were good. Suddenly I got that text, she wanted me to let her go. I didn't get an explanation. Her head must have been messed up. I hoped I could help her with sorting it out, but she wouldn't let me. I tried to call her, like all the time, but she didn't answer. After a week trying I got a last call, that I had to move on. The call was very short, and I couldn't change her mind. Yeah, this was six months ago. After that last call I never heard from her again. It had hurt, maybe more than the first time we broke up. Hell, it still hurts!

Enough inspiration for a book! My first book got published and it was that good, that the publisher wanted a second one from my hand. It was almost finished. Enough mind wandering it's time to go to the University.

-ooOOOOoo-

First period was almost over. I was looking forward to a break and drink some coffee. Due to one more period, I had to wait with a good whiskey. I gathered my papers, and just when I want to walk to my office, I see someone walking towards me, from the corner of my eye. As I look up, I see Byron coming to me. My eyes grow wide, as he is the last one I would expect to visit me here.

"Hi" Byron says. I little flustered I reply "Hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I hope you are not!" he answers angrily to my surprise. I look at him and don't know what to say. "Aria should have been happy, when we returned to Rosewood, but she wasn't. She broke up with David, but you two never got together. She told us you were still dating that woman, you saw at the time. How could you do that to her?"

"She was the one who wanted me to forget her, and move on." I reply in confusion. "I wasn't dating anyone! Immediately when I got back from England I broke it off with Candice." Why did Aria tell her parents that I was still dating Candice? She had not been too pleased and a little persistent of dating again a couple of months ago, but I hadn't laid my eyes on another woman since I had seen Aria again.

I had to figure out what had happened, as my head got a little clearer and hope was rising in me. Maybe Aria had not forgotten me. "Why would she even think and tell you I was dating someone else than her? I loved her. I was ready to live our lives together. I still love her. She is the only thing on my mind every day." I said to Byron.

Byron must have believed my words, which I said with hurt and confusion in my eyes. He said "Aria ran into Candice two weeks after she got back. She told Aria she was still dating you…but that's not true…" he said regaining his calmness again.

"No! How did Candice even know who Aria is?" I was thinking out loud. Oh wait…no she didn't. "A week after I got back, and had already broken up with her, I thought somebody had been in my apartment. I put it aside as paranoia. I guess it wasn't. She must have found pictures and the business card of Aria…" I said connecting the dots.

"Go and see her!" is the only thing Byron needed to say to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Took me some time to write. Got married, was sick and now finally the last chapter is ready. Hope it isn't too "bittersweet". Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p><span>ARIA'S POV<span>

Finally I managed to finish this journal I wrote. I reread the chapters I wrote many times. I wanted it to be perfect. The perfect love story. How two people meet, loose each other, but will find each other again and end up happy. I open a chapter of the printed version. As I see the chapter "Love Always Wins" I start smiling at the memory of it.

I had been so busy with my new job 3 years ago, finding Ezra, the love of my life again, but some girl messing it up again. Or actually I messed it up myself, for believing what the girl told me. I should never have doubted the love Ezra felt for me. Although we just had a couple of days in England, I should have trusted my instincts telling me, that we would be okay. Back in New York I confessed to David what had happened. He had been slightly angry, but after a couple of weeks, we were talking again, as friends. I was so busy with my new job, that Ezra and I hadn't time for each other the following weeks, although we spoke to each other regularly through the telephone. Then I ran into this girl, who claimed to be still his girlfriend. It sounded all so legit, and I called him to tell him, he had to forget me. I didn't let him explain. The thought of that call, I could feel all the sadness I had felt again. I still felt so stupid for those 6 months I had thrown away. I felt a little smile appearing on my face as I remembered my dad going to Ezra. Who would have ever thought that my father would save our relationship.

My smile grew wider as I remembered him coming in the office, where I worked. Almost all of the heads of my female colleagues turned by seeing Ezra. To them he was Ezra Fitz, the hot author, who wrote this amazing book a year ago and was working on his second one. He looked around the office, not seeing all women were looking at him. It became soon clear to me, that he was looking for me. As soon as he saw me, he walked to my desk. I immediately knew I had been wrong half a year ago. I remembered seeing anger glancing in his eyes, as well as love. Love for me I was sure of that! We went to this little coffee place, needing some privacy, near the building where I work. We talked for about 30 minutes. I had to go back to work, but that night he waited for me and took me home. Home in all its facets. We have been together ever since.

With a kiss on my head, I turn back to the present. I look up at Ezra as he smiles and tells me I look beautiful when I smile. He sees that I'm reading my own writing and smiles. I came up with the idea of writing this journal a year ago. I finished the part of the journal until this present time and will add every year a chapter. Merely I wrote this for our children, so they could read where they came from. Ezra thought it would be a great idea and encouraged me to write. I had let him read bits and pieces, but not all of it yet. He takes my hands and pulls me out of my chair. Together we walk to the couch. We sit down and I curl up to him, holding the journal in my hand and tell him I thought about the moment he came and got me. He smiles as well, at the memory of it.

Ezra takes the book out of my hands, with his eyes asking approval to look at another chapter. I smile and nod. He stops at the chapter "One Beautiful Day". "It's about the day you proposed to me" I tell him. "O, how nervous I was" he replies. "Can you read this chapter to me?" Ezra asks me. "Sure" I say and take the book from his hands.

"One Beautiful Day"

As I wake up in our apartment I'm filled with joy. In general all my days I start with a smile. Now living six months together with the man I so love, in this small apartment we rented, I can't be more happy. But today was different. Do you know these days when you wake up and look around you and it just seems the sun is shining brighter than usual. This is such a day. Maybe it is because we are going to Rosewood to visit my parents. On top of that we would meet the girls. We talked to each other frequently, but we didn't meet a lot. Well except for Spencer, we met regularly, because she also lives and works in New York.

I check the alarm it's already 8am. I know I have to go out of bed, but before that I snuggle up to Ezra and give him feather light kisses on his cheek. He slowly wakes up and looks at me. Like every morning he says "Good morning. I love you!". I smile at him and give a kiss as reply. "Come on, honey, we have to wake up and get moving." "Mmmm". I get up and take a shower. When I come out of the bathroom I see also Ezra woke up and I smell the fresh from our tiny kitchen. Normally I'm the one who is preparing breakfast, but the weekends and holidays Ezra takes care of me.

In the kitchen I see he already made me breakfast. As we are both a little slow in the morning we never talk much. I did look at him a lot this morning, just because I felt blessed to be with him. He seemed nervous this day. "Are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me, gives me a smile "Yes, I'm fine." Not convinced by his answer. I guess he is just nervous for meeting the girls with their boyfriends or husbands. This would be the first time after many years we would all be together, including partners. I was looking forward to it.

On the way to Rosewood I try to relax Ezra, as he still seemed anxious somehow, and we talk about books, films, music. An hour on the way we stop talking and we are just listening to the music. My thoughts go to the girls. He knows Spencer and Wren. A couple of weeks ago they had been our diner guests. After the long distance relationship with Toby hadn't worked out, Spencer was single for a couple of years. A couple of months ago she ran into Wren. When they were younger they also had a fling. There had been still chemistry between them. They had dated over the last couple of months and they were now officially girlfriend and boyfriend.

Emily was now a swim coach at Danby. She had been dating a few girls, but nothing was really serious. And then there was Hanna. She and Caleb were still together. After High School she went to Arizona, to be with her boyfriend. She found a great university in the neighborhood. During university she and Caleb, lived with his mother. She graduated cum laude in fashion. We didn't expect anything less of her. Now she was a personal shopper for the fancy people living in their city. I was especially excited to see her. She only had 3 months left, before she would give birth to their first child.

I must have fallen asleep. With a soft "Honey, we're here," I wake up. We are at my parents house. We walk to the door. Before we can knock on the door, the door is swinging open and we are greeted with a hug. I see my mom also giving Ezra a genuine hug. Normally my mom was always a little distant to Ezra the first couple of hours, like she still was warming up at the idea of us being together. Later I understood that Ezra won her total respect by asking permission to marry me. We installed ourselves in my old bedroom, where my single bed had made place for a twin bed. It just fitted.

After relaxing and catching up with my parents for a couple of hours, we are meeting up with the girls in less than 15 minutes in the park. The weather is sunny, so it will be lovely to sit outside. As we are all hugging and admiring Hanna's belly, we sit down. Everybody starts chatting, the wine and food we all brought, are consumed. I check Ezra, from the corner of my eye now and then, as he still seems some nervous, although he is chatting with the guys. I notice he empties his glass in one big zip, which is a little weird. Suddenly everybody stops talking and is looking at me. I don't have much time to think what is happening as Ezra kneels next to me on one knee. "Aria, I love you with my whole heart and I always will. Will you marry me?" A little shocked, and my eyes tearing up I say "Yes, of course." Than all I remember is Ezra kissing me and hear a lot of applause and shouting around me. Somehow also my parents turned up at the park. They had been watching. My mother walks up to me with stretched arms. She is holding me, and with teary eyes she says "I'm so happy for you! May you and Ezra live a wonderful life together".

By a noise over the baby phone we are back in reality. Our little girl Annie has woken up again, as she does often lately. Ezra sighs and goes to our crying little girl, to comfort her. Also, not sleeping little children, are now in our lives. It is difficult sometimes. My journal is still a love story and I'm sure in the end we will be okay and always stay together, but sometimes we get also tired and have fights, like everybody else. I'm working, Ezra is working, we have our child to take care of. Hopefully we will have more of those tiny creatures, who are a little me or Ezra. Annie has Ezra's beautiful blue eyes. Her sweet face looks like mine, as well as her wavy dark hair. In a couple of months my big project at work is finished and I will be a fulltime mother. I'm looking forward to that. I can do some freelance work from home, and finally will be able to try and write my own book. I hear Ezra say comfortable words at Annie. She calms down, and sleeps again. A few minutes later Ezra walks into the room again and sits with me on the couch. I snuggle up to him. With a naughty look in my eyes I ask Ezra "Ready for another one?" As he understands what I'm saying, he starts kissing me. He stands up, pulls me from the couch and takes me into his arms again. Our gentle kisses grow passionate and I hold him tighter and tighter. I don't know how exactly we got there, but we are standing in our bedroom. I'm sure this is going to be one of those wonderful ecstatic nights…


End file.
